


Walk-Ins Welcome

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multi, PWP, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, soonhan at the end because i can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: He’d been given specific instructions: do not touch yourself.





	

He’d been given specific instructions: do not touch yourself.

He was trying, his hands gripping the seat of the chair he was sitting on, jaw clenched tightly as he fought every natural urge he had.

In front of him Soonyoung had already climbed into Seokmin’s lap, running his hands over his bare chest and looking over his shoulder at Seungcheol. Satisfied that he was still holding onto the chair, he smirked and turned back to Seokmin.

His ass dipped down and brushed against Seokmin’s cock, earning a low groan from him. Seokmin bit his lip and looked up at Soonyoung from beneath his lashes, eyes dark with desire. Soonyoung shivered when he saw it, rolling his hips into him again. There was a choked noise from behind them and Seokmin looked over Soonyoung’s shoulder, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

He lifted his hand from the bed and ran his hand down Soonyoung’s spine and over his ass, squeezing hard enough to get a gasp, maintaining eye contact with Seungcheol as he spread him apart and slid his thumb between the cheeks. He could see Seungcheol’s throat bob as he swallowed, dropping his eyes to watch the motion, his expression turning mildly pained.

Soonyoung pushed back against his hand, resting his head on Seokmin’s shoulder and pressing his mouth to his collarbone. He started with kisses, but it wasn’t long before he was sucking over his neck and down his arms. He heard the click of the lube bottle before two fingers slipped back between his cheeks and circled his hole, making him moan against Seokmin’s shoulder.

His hands dropped to Seokmin’s cock, stroking him with both hands as a finger pushed inside him. He gripped his cock tightly and whimpered, legs spreading wider than they already were. He arched his back, knowing that Seungcheol would have a better view that way, before he licked his palm and continued stroking Seokmin.

Seokmin tipped his head back and groaned, Soonyoung’s name falling from his lips as he added another finger and pushed them in deep. Seungcheol cursed behind them, his knuckles turning white from the strength it was taking him not to let go. Seokmin took his time, fucking Soonyoung open at his own pace, and Soonyoung responded by speeding up his strokes on his cock. He swallowed, not wanting to come before he could get inside Soonyoung, and so he took the hint and sped up as well.

Soonyoung was moaning loudly every time Seokmin thrust his fingers in, broken syllables of both his and Seungcheol’s names. He sunk a third finger into Soonyoung and the hands on his cock stopped.

“I’m ready,” Soonyoung breathed. “Or were you trying to get me to come first?”

Seokmin chuckled and slipped his fingers out, grabbing the lube again and meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. His pupils were completely blown, his face flushed and shining, and his lips were red- most likely left over from the makeout session Seungcheol had walked in on.

“Maybe I was,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Soonyoung while he slicked his cock with lube. Soonyoung melted into him, tipping his head to the side to deepen the kiss and suck on his bottom lip.

He dragged Soonyoung’s hips forward, lining his cock up with his ass and widening his eyes when Soonyoung started lowering his hips. He pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back, sinking down on Seokmin’s cock with a shaky exhale.

“Fuck, I always forget how big you are,” he said, sounding a bit like the air was knocked from his lungs. He gripped Seokmin’s arms and bottomed out, thighs shaking. Seokmin wiped the sweat from Soonyoung’s forehead and lifted a hand to kiss his palm.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said.

“Is that a challenge, Seok?” Soonyoung asked, looking down his nose at him. Seokmin laughed and dropped his hand to grip his thighs instead.

Soonyoung started to roll his hips sooner than Seokmin anticipated, and the grip on his thighs tightened.

“I want to see you bounce on his cock, Soonyoung.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung both looked over at Seungcheol in surprise, who was staring back at them blushing bright red. He smiled sheepishly, chewing the inside of his cheek. There had been no rule against talking, after all.

Soonyoung smiled at him sweetly and lifted up so the head of Seokmin’s cock was the only thing inside of him before he dropped back down onto it. Seokmin shuddered beneath him, his hands running up his thighs and over his hips. Then he started to ride him faster, lifting up high each time, holding onto Seokmin’s arms for support.

He came down particularly hard and felt Seokmin’s cock deep inside him, and his back arched as he let out a cry. He swore he saw stars burst in front of his eyes, and he ground down harder, tongue catching between his teeth.

Seokmin ghosted his hands over Soonyoung’s ribs and up to his chest, running his thumbs over his nipples and feeling Soonyoung lean into his hands. He kept rubbing them, grinning when Soonyoung dissolved into a mess of whimpers.

Suddenly Soonyoung tightened around him and sped up, forcing a groan from him and causing him to curl into Soonyoung. He dropped his hands from his chest and held onto his hips, moving them himself and fucking up into him. Soonyoung let him take control, realizing Seokmin was almost there and pressing his face into Seokmin’s neck to moan into his ear.

Beneath him Seokmin’s thighs tensed, and a low groan of his name accompanied Seokmin’s orgasm. Soonyoung rode it out, moving his hips now that Seokmin had stopped, and ran his hands through his hair softly.

They sat still for a moment before Seokmin sat back, his smile blinding as he looked at Soonyoung. He leaned in to kiss him once more before he pulled out, making Soonyoung flinch briefly. He rubbed his ass with a sympathetic pout, and Soonyoung smacked his chest.

Now that Seokmin was finished, Soonyoung got off his lap and turned to face Seungcheol. He sat up straight in his chair, trying to meet his eyes but dropping them to Soonyoung’s cock.

“You did well, I’m surprised,” Soonyoung cooed, approaching him. He swallowed, keeping his hands glued to the bottom of the chair.

Soonyoung stopped in front of him and cupped his cheeks, tipping his head up and kissing him with enough heat behind it to leave Seungcheol’s head spinning. When Soonyoung parted his lips he mirrored him immediately, feeling Soonyoung’s tongue against his and moaning into his mouth. Having been sitting there fully clothed watching them had already left him feeling too hot already, but now he thought he was going to burn up completely.

A hand carded through his hair and pulled his head back, Soonyoung licking his lips as he watched Seungcheol shiver in his grip.

“Seokmin’s going to prep you,” he said, letting go of Seungcheol’s hair and leading him over to the bed.

Seungcheol sat down when Soonyoung pressed on his shoulders, looking up at him as Soonyoung started to take off his shirt. It was thrown to the side, Soonyoung bending over to press a quick kiss to Seungcheol’s chest, the barest hint of his tongue brushing over his skin. He undid Seungcheol’s jeans quickly, sliding them and his underwear off slowly, meeting his eyes as he pulled them off.

Another hand smoothed itself over his back, dropping down until he felt it on his ass. Seokmin’s teeth teased his ear, his lips pressing a kiss to his jaw and down his neck. He lifted his chin and exhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut when Seokmin’s tongue ran over his pulse.

“Please,” he breathed, brows furrowing. “I can’t take much more…”

Seokmin looked at Soonyoung, who motioned with a jerk of his chin towards the middle of the bed. Seokmin nodded and pulled Seungcheol back, who followed obediently. Seokmin lifted his hips and opened the bottle of lube again, coating his fingers. Soonyoung got on the bed as well, and the dip of the mattress made Seungcheol’s eyes open.

He saw Soonyoung lean down and rest his cheek on his leg, smiling up at him before running his hand up his inner thigh. He reached out to hold his cock then looked at him for a moment, and Seungcheol realized too late what was about to happen. Soonyoung slid his tongue through the slit of his cock, and at the same time Seokmin pressed a finger inside him. They were trying to make him implode, and it really felt as though he had in that moment. His hips, unsure where they wanted to go, ending up not moving at all.

Seokmin worked up to two fingers while Soonyoung ran his tongue down the shaft of Seungcheol’s cock, and desperately he reached out to hold the back of Seokmin’s neck while fisting his hand into Soonyoung’s bangs. His chest heaved as he took in breath after shuddering breath, his body bent back to the point where he felt like he was going to break, and fighting his orgasm was becoming increasingly difficult.

Finally Soonyoung and Seokmin ceased, their fingers and tongue disappearing, and Seungcheol whimpered at the loss. It wasn’t long after that when Soonyoung pushed him down on the bed, his arms coming down on either side of his head, his smile deceivingly sweet. 

He felt Soonyoung’s cock rub against his and found out that it was already slick with lube, wondering when that had happened. The thought left as quickly as it came, his mind going blank when Soonyoung spread his thighs and teased the head of his cock against him. He hissed out Soonyoung’s name, his mouth falling open and head falling back against the bed as Soonyoung pushed into him.

He wrapped his legs around Soonyoung’s waist and pulled him in further, his arms coming up around his shoulders. He held him there for a few seconds, taking time to just breathe and calm himself. His head felt like it was spinning, dizzy from how Soonyoung was making him feel.

When he felt calmer he opened his eyes and met Soonyoung’s, who was looking at him curiously. Seungcheol nodded and eased up on his grip, allowing Soonyoung the room to move again.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He dropped his head back and Soonyoung started to move his hips, sliding out and back in carefully at first. Seungcheol’s calves pushed his hips forward harder after a while, and Soonyoung took the hint. He snapped his hips into Seungcheol and grit his teeth, biting his lip at the heady groan Seungcheol let out. He asked for it harder, and Soonyoung was more than willing to comply.

The both of them were already so close, Soonyoung’s hips trying to keep rhythm but stuttering every so often, pushing in deeper and harder as he felt his orgasm nearing. Seungcheol couldn’t stop moaning, his hands dragging down Soonyoung’s back as he was gradually pushed up the bed. Soonyoung buried his face into Seungcheol’s shoulder, his mouth sucking hard against the skin, his teeth dragging over it every so often.

Seungcheol’s moans were coming faster now, lower in pitch and rougher in quality. Soonyoung wasn’t much better off, mumbling Seungcheol’s name along with a sharp curse every few seconds, sweat sliding over his skin and muscles pulled taught.

Fingernails dug into Soonyoung’s hips, and Seungcheol’s back arched with the force of his orgasm, shaking as he came between their stomachs. Soonyoung gasped when Seungcheol clenched around him, and he came quickly after him. The two of them slumped against each other, breathing roughly just out of sync with each other.

There was a low wolf whistle that sounded and Soonyoung lifted his heavy head to see Seokmin watching them with a grin.

“Guess I got both of you pretty desperate, huh?”

Soonyoung huffed out a laugh and rolled over so he wasn’t crushing Seungcheol, only to be pulled right back into a tight hug. He laughed again and turned to face Seungcheol who just nuzzled into his chest.

“Did I tire you out Cheollie?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his temple. Seungcheol grunted and Soonyoung took that as a yes.

“Come on, we have to get you both cleaned up,” Seokmin said, rubbing both of their legs and smiling at them softly. Seungcheol groaned and rolled over, but he couldn’t escape Seokmin’s grasp and he was pulled onto his feet and dragged into the shower. The water was warm on his skin, and he wasn’t sure who was cleaning him off but he didn’t really care.

He practically faceplanted into the bed once they were done, not bothering to accept the offer of spare sweatpants as he crawled under the covers. He felt a body cuddle up on either side of him as he started to slip into unconsciousness, and before he fell asleep completely he heard a soft “I love you” that he tried to say back.

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed, the covers having slipped down low enough that anyone walking in would get quite a view, and someone leaning against the wall by the door. He blinked sleepily for a few moments before he pulled the sheets up to cover himself, now wide awake.

“You look like you had a nice night,” Jeonghan said, eyebrow raised. He looked down from Seungcheol’s face to his shoulder and smirked. When Seungcheol followed his gaze he saw that a large purple bruise had bloomed on his skin, and he covered it with his hand while his cheeks burned.

“No judgement. But I’m afraid you’re not going to be able to wear tank tops for a while,” Jeonghan continued, judgement obvious in both his expression and his tone. Seungcheol grimaced and wished he would leave him be so he could get dressed in peace. He had no doubt that wasn’t the only bruise he had on his body after last night.

“I already know who that’s from, and not just because Soonyoung is walking around like he’s on a cloud today. I certainly hope you can walk just as comfortably.” He wasn’t going to let him free without a lecture, Seungcheol could tell.

“But like I said, no judgement, you’re not the only one who’s had to bear that mark,” Jeonghan said, tossing over the denied sweatpants from last night and laughing before opening the door and leaving. He didn’t even have the decency to close it, and Seungcheol pulled on the pants quickly before getting up and leaving.

“What are you saying?” he asked, not meeting Jeonghan’s eye as he fell into step with him. Jeonghan, for his part, just gave him an unreadable smile. He sighed and sped up past him in the hall, heading for the kitchen. And there, perched on a stool was Soonyoung, dipping strawberries in whipped cream for breakfast. He popped one into his mouth as Seungcheol sat across from him, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Seungcheol swallowed, trying not to watch Soonyoung’s tongue drag over his lip to get any residual cream.

“Ah Soonyoungie! Can I have one?” Jeonghan called, walking over to the island and resting his elbows on the surface as he leaned forward with his mouth open in wait.

“Sure hyung!” Soonyoung dipped another strawberry and reached out to put it in Jeonghan’s mouth, who looked over at Seungcheol as he pulled it into his mouth, going a bit too far and sucking on the tips of Soonyoung’s fingers as well. Seungcheol felt his throat constrict but he couldn’t take his eyes off them. Jeonghan looked away from him and back at Soonyoung, slipping the fingers out of his mouth and licking his lips.

“Thanks,” he said, his cheerful tone completely contrasting what had just occurred. Soonyoung nodded weakly in response, and Seungcheol wondered if he’d ever walk in on the pair of them.

The way Soonyoung and Jeonghan looked at him for a brief moment before going back to what they were doing made him think that might happen sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me, this was entirely spontaneous and somehow happened all in one night


End file.
